E.V.Operations Begin
First episode of E.V.Operation. Plot The sun was shining. It seemed like a perfect day. Wrong. This was the begining of an unnatural story. Two boys were playing basketball in an ally. One boy, Dan, had tan skin, and brown hair. He had sleek grey goggles pulled up on his head, and brown eyes. He had an average build. His shirt was white, with red sleeves and a orange stripe up the middle. He was wearing mesh black shorts and sneakers. The other boy, Q, had darker skin and black hair. Brown eyes, a navy blue sweatshirt, and blu-jeans. He also wore sneakers. "Nothing ever exciting happens here." Q said. He made a lay-up, and yelled "BOO-YAH!" He landed with a thud, and the basketball bounced into a wall. There was a weird sound. Screaming. "Q, we gotta get out of here!" Dan yelled. Dan grabbed Q's arm and they ran deep into the ally. They saw a large lizard man around the corner. "Oh come on!" Dan yelled. Q turned around and saw a huge dog with red eyes. "Dan!" Q yelled. There was a bright flash, and the boys screamed. The light faded. Dan had two big robot arms, while Q had large axes. "What the heck?!?" Q yelled. Dan smiled, and pulled down his goggles. "Now we can fight 'em." Dan said. He jumped up and smashed the lizard. Q slashed at the dog, but the beast bit his axe hand and ripped it off. Q's arms turned back. "Ugh, how do I make those bad axes again?" "Hey, call them Bad Axes." Dan said, punching the lizard into a wall. "And those are Smack Hands." Q chuckled. "How do I make axes again?" Q angrily yelled. His hands glew blue, and he made mechanical gloves. His gauntlets made a pair of blue shields. "It's gonna be a block party tonight!" Q joked. He rammed the dog into Dan's Smack Hands. He crumpled down. "Let's get out of here." Dan said. Both their machines fell apart into metal pieces. They fled to the city where they found E.V.O Tamers, Providence angents that train the E.V.Os. "Oh god." Dan said. "Let's fight 'em off!" Q said. They both consentraited. The scene switches to inside their bodies where E.V.Os glew blue and morphed into machines. Dan had a huge sword in as his hand. Q however re-built the Bad Axes. "These are growing on me." Q said. They both ran in, slashing E.V.Os. There was a huge double headed E.V.O. "Let's do this." Dan said. He made his sword disappear, and made the Dan Ride. Q got on the back of the ride, and posed his arms out. They flew up, and the axes sliced through the E.V.Os skin. The E.V.O flicked them off, but Dan flew down, and back up, Q readying his axes for the cut. The axes sliced right through a head, the whole thing crumbling to the ground. Dan yelled "Hee-haw!" and Q started slicing at the E.V.O. Dan flew around the beast, and Q ripped and tore the bloody thing to the ground. He sliced of the last head, and the E.V.O fell to the ground, crushing E.V.O Trainers. "Oh yeah! You better run!" Dan yelled. They landed, and their machines disassembled. "That was cool." Q said, and they fist bumbed. "This is the E.V.Operation. And we are the key to this survival." Dan said. "Agreed." Q replied. They made Smack Hands and Bad Axes, and jumped at a E.V.O. FREEZE FRAME! THE END! Characters *Dan *Q *Lizard E.V.O *Dog E.V.O *E.V.O Trainers *Two headed E.V.O Builds Used *Smack Hands (Dan;x2) *Bad Axes (Q;x3) *Block Party (Q) *BFS (Dan) *Dan Ride (Dan) Category:Episodes Category:Monitered Pages